Conventionally, a conductor connecting structure is used to electrically connect a cable such as a signal wire or the like to a substrate such as a circuit board or the like. The conductor connecting structure connects core wires of a plurality of electrical wires provided by a cable to a plurality of connection pads formed on a substrate by soldering (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
FIG. 8 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional conductor connecting structure.
In the drawing, 811 represents a circuit board, which provides a plurality of conductive traces not illustrated in the drawing. Furthermore, a connection terminal 853 as a plurality of conductive pads connected to the conductive traces is formed on the circuit board 811. Core wires 863 of a plurality of signal wires 862 provided by a cable not illustrated in the drawing are connected by soldering to the connection terminals 853. Note that the signal wire 862 is in a condition where insulating coating on a portion near a tip end is removed such that the core wire 863 is exposed.
Furthermore, a plurality of protrusions 831 are formed at intervals therebetween on a surface of the circuit board 811 so as to sandwich the connection terminal 853. Furthermore, the electrical wire securing groove 832 is formed between adjacent protrusions 831, and the connection terminal 853 is positioned on a bottom surface of the electrical wire securing groove 832.
When the core wire 863 is connected to the connection terminal 853, a portion where the insulating coating of the signal wire 862 remains is inserted into the electrical wire securing groove 832, and the exposed core wire 863 is positioned on the connection terminal 853. Furthermore, melted solder is provided inside the electrical wire securing groove 832 to connect the core wire 863 and connection terminal 853.
Thereby, the core wires 863 can be connected in a condition accurately positioned with regard to the corresponding connection terminals 853. Furthermore, the solder is maintained inside the electrical wire securing groove 832, and therefore, adjacent core wires 863 or connection terminals 853 do not short circuit due to the solder.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-014906